


Il est tout à toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [48]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, France 98 VS Fifa 98, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Zinédine voyait encore une fois la douleur dans les yeux de Bixente.





	Il est tout à toi

Il est tout à toi

  
Zinédine avait vu tant de fois la douleur dans les yeux de Bixente au fil des années, après leur défaite en demi-finale avec les Girondins, quand il était parti à la Juve, Christophe à Marseille et Liza à Bilbao, le penalty raté contre l'Italie, le but adverse pendant la finale de l'Euro 2000, l'échec de 2002... Il pouvait encore continuer longtemps à énumérer ce genre d'exemple, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils jouaient leur dernier match ensemble, Zinédine revoyait la même douleur dans ses yeux. Ils venaient peut-être de gagner, mais sous le sourire, il voyait la peine et le désespoir. Son instinct lui soufflait de le protéger, alors après le tour d'honneur il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bixente et le serra contre lui, scrutant l'ami commentateur de Duga, Grégoire Margotton, rien qu'en les voyant se parler quand ils étaient venus chez lui pour faire leur documentaire, Zinédine avait remarqué leur échange de regards et quelques mots trop appuyés. Il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du commentateur avec un léger fond de jalousie, Zinédine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il serrait Liza plus fort contre lui, il avait déjà ressenti des choses pour Christophe, mais jamais rien de plus qu'une forte amitié pour son ancien capitaine. Il laissa Bixente dans les bras de Robert, le petit gars était toujours aussi bienveillant après vingt ans, pendant qu'il allait rendre visite à son tour à Greg Margotton. Zinédine plaça sa main sur le cou du journaliste, le surprenant en vue du sursaut qu'il eut, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur les quelques mètres qui les entouraient, parfait.

  
''Greg, sois pas jaloux.''

''Pardon ?''

''Liza fait un dernier câlin à tout le monde et on te le laisse pour la coupe.''

''Je... Je ne... Merci Zinédine.''

''Bah, ce sera à moi de te dire merci quand Bixente ne fera plus la grimace et qu'il sourira vraiment. Contrôle-le en Russie !'' Zinédine le laissa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le laissant bouche bée.

  
Fin


End file.
